Elements of the Thirteen Angels
by demigodtakurpichu
Summary: Thirteen angels with elements were defeated by Pit twenty five years ago. But now their back wanting revenge. What will they do to get revenge? What will happen to the certain someone in Pit's and Dark Pit's lives. Lots of OCS and the story is better than the summary we can promise that.


**Author's Note: We're back with another story and it's a Valentine's Day special! We took a small break to write this story but no fear we will update Underworld Angels simply waiting for the right moment to post the second chapter. Honestly we don't like V-day but we love stories! So let us stop talking and get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Demigod: Hey!**

**Otakuru: Hi!**

**Minipichu: Konnichiwa!**

**Demigod: Uhhhh, what?**

**Minipichu: -_- Nevermind ... we just wanted to say- * elbows Otakuru***

**Otakuru: That we in no way, shape, or form- **

**Demigod: Own Kid Icarus in ANY way!**

**Minipichu: ALL FLAMERS WILL BE BURN TO PIECES ...SO DON'T PISS ME OFF!**

**Demigod: ME EITHER!**

***audience whimpers in fear***

**Otakuru: O.O Okay then ... let's get on with the story...**

_**Chapter 1: The Thirteen**_

**Haliaka's POV**

*camera turns on*

I'm in a dark room, then all the lights turn on, the camera ready and is facing me. I narrow my now gray eyes.

"We the thirteen, are a group of angels with elements. All of us control one element except for me, the leader, I control all elements. You will know us as The Thirteen." I say to the camera while moving my now blonde and gray hair out of my face. My wings, my hair, and eyes change color except I have gray highlights the only color that stays in my hair and wings.

Then there was a flash, a flash of lightning, a bright yellow light engulf the room. I didn't look away or close my eyes the light didn't bother me simply because I was used to it.A girl with blonde hair appeared. She has white highlights and white eyes. The air around her felt electrified. Her wings were white and were designed with lightning bolts.

" We were defeated by that imbecile, Pit twenty five years ago under the control of our goddess, but we don't want to spoil now do we? For now you will know her as Mistress." Her voice boomed like thunder.

We heard a deep, low voice and turned to it's owner as he came out from the shadows, he said to us " Nicely said Haliaka and Elysia."

He turned to the camera."But don't worry we will get our revenge on that pathetic angel because we have a secret weapon, but first let us introduce ourselves to all who don't know or remember" He wiped his white hair with black highlights out of his obsidian black eyes,his black wings with white skulls fluttered in the process.

I started the introductions " I am Haliaka, the leader but the last of the thirteen, master of all elements."

There was a small fire that erupted in the room it revealed a girl with red hair and orange highlights, her eyes were orange. Her wings orange with red flames she looked at the camera and said " I am Mackenzie, the first of the thirteen, master of the element fire".

A pillar of water appeared and a boy stepped out. He had turquoise hair and blue highlights, he also had blue eyes. His wings were turquoise and designed with blue water drops, he faced the camera." I am Maxwell, the second of the thirteen and master of the element water".

Elysia cleared her throat and faced the camera again " I am Elysia the third of the thirteen as well as the master of lightning".

A tornado filled the room strong enough to blow the other angels away luckily they all stayed on the ground. A boy was left behind by the wind he had sky blue hair and gold highlights. His eyes were gold, his wings were gold and designed with sky blue stripes. He looked at the camera. " I am Pierce the fourth of the thirteen angels and the master of the element air".

Plants grew and a girl rose from the plant. She had brown hair and green highlights. Her eyes were green. Her wings were brown covered with green plants. She faced the camera " I am Zoe the fifth of the thirteen element angels. I am the master of the element earth".

The white haired boy reappeared from the shadows " I am Than the sixth of the elemental angels, master of the element death".

A mini blizzard appeared a girl stepped out and the flurries came to a halt. She had lilac hair and teal highlights, her eyes teal as well. Her wings were lilac designed with teal snowflakes. She turned to the camera " I'm Setsuna seventh of the thirteen elemental angels, and master of the element snow".

A mist surrounded a silouette of a boy it was the only thing visible through it. Then the mist subsided to reveal another angel. He had rusty bronze hair with navy blue highlights. His eyes were bronze as well. His wings navy blue with bronze sparks. " I am Odin the eighth angel and the master of the element magic".

A hazy figure rushed by me, then by Zoe, then by Maxwell finally they stop in front of the camera. He had silver hair and mint green highlights. His eyes were silver and his wings are mint green designed with silver figures running across his wings, actually running across his wings like a tape repeating itself. He turned to the camera speaking extremely fast " I'm Lancer nineth angel of the thirteen, wielder of the power of speed".

The door to the room suddenly flies off its hinges and flies to us " Oh gods not again" Someone says behind me it was Mackenzie. Odin and I act quickly and put a protection spell big enough for the so far ten of us and the camera in a force field. The door makes contact with the force field and immediatly shatters on impact. Odin and I let the force field go.

"Really Philomena was that neccessary".

At the doorway was a girl with baby blue hair and highlights the color cyan. Her eyes were cyan as well and her wings are baby blue with cyan weights covering them. She blushes and croaks "Sorry everyone". Then she walks over to the camera and says still blushing " I'm Philomena beholder of the power strength and the tenth angel".

A laughter then fills the room I smile knowing well who she is. Then a girl appears in front of the camera. She has hot pink hair with magenta highlights. Her eyes magenta and wings that were hot pink and had patches of magenta that would randomly disappear and reappear. She smiled at the camera and said " I'm Janan the eleventh angel, holder of the power invisibility".

Everything is silent then a figure jumps down from the ceiling everything except for us rises in the air. Then the figure rises with a movement of their hand everything stays still in the air then drops to the floor. This figure was a boy with purple hair and bergandy highlights. His eyes were bergandy too. His wing are purple and patches of bergandy float around. He looks at the camera and says " I am Nero the twelfth angel and keeper of the power telekinesis".

I turned to the camera. "Well that's all of us should we introduce our secret weapon. No sorry I bet you were excited to see it." I pointed to the camera." I guess you'll have to wait". I mocked a pout. "Oh well, that's it but remember** watch your back**. I smile at the camera " Oh yeah Pit and Kuro we know about them, so watch out. Ba-bye." I wave and everyone snickered.

*camera turns off*

"Alright everyone that's it. How was that Mistress?" I say.

She smiles " It was perfect now send it to our friends in Skyworld. This assignment you will do by yourself". She whips me and I whimper from the pain. " **DON'T TAKE ANYONE WITH YOU THIS TIME!**"

A tear runs down my cheek as she whips me again. "Tell the rest to come, oh, and don't take too long coming back like you always do" I nod then go to each of their rooms telling them to go to Mistress. I return to my room taking out my Ipod listening to it until I fell asleep music was the only thing that calmed me at a time like this. I remembered the last song before I fell asleep Animals by Martin Garrix.

It's now night the perfect time to give the camera to them. I stretch then walk out of- wait I can't tell you where I am. I checked my bookbag camera check, Ipod check, Beam Claws check, Ice cream check. Alright ready to go I plug my headsets to my Ipod and turn it on Booyah by Showtek ft. We are Loud and Sonny Wilson plays and I hum along.

Then I spread my wings and take off. It's dark because it's midnight and in a hour I'm there in Skyworld. I use a potion Odin gave me to make my steps silent and used Janan's power, invisibility since their were centurions patroling. Skyworld is nicer than it was twenty five years ago more...modern, less greek. I snuck into Palutena's Temple and luckily no one was there. I placed the camera on a random table. I left taking my time to come back home.

I love the fresh air and the stars glistening in the sky what I especially love was the cool breeze in the sky. It feels so refreshing. I closed my eyes and just flew, I arrived at home in two hours. It was three in the morning and as soon as I got in I got whipped five times by Mistress. My arms have marks and no doubt my back is bleeding. She then grabs me by the collar.

She screamed "What took you so long!?"

" I just wanted to relax for a little outside since we only go outside for assignments."

"That's no excuse now get out of my sight" she says.

She throws me to the floor and whips me one last time. Then I run to my room. I throw my bookbag on the floor. I jump onto my bed and grab my pillow silently crying myself to sleep.

"I don't understand I create them with stolen souls from the Underworld. I give them powers and a home but they still are defying orders".

**Pit's POV**

"Pit wake up this is urgent".

I groan and get up to see it's Kuro. He lives here now just not serving Lady Palutena. I quickly get dress realizing he said it was urgent. I run to the kitchen to see Lady Palutena with a camera looking worried.

"Umm, Lady Palutena, what's wrong?"

She presses a button and it becomes a hologram screen and gestured for both Pittoo and I to look.

Once the video finishes we all looked at each other.

"This isn't good, we all know who they will go after" said Pittoo.

We all nodded and then I remember something.

"Today is the Festival of Eros and we all are invited, Me, Pittoo, Lady Palutena, them and Viridi".

"They are most likely going to be there ready to attack" says Pittoo.

"Oh the joy"

**Who are they talking about? Who is Mistress? Please review the next chapter will be up shortly since we have winter break. As well as the second chapter for Underworld Angels. We want to know who is your favorite of the thirteen? In the thirteen there is also three that represent each of us. Otakuru, Minipichu, and Demigod guess and you get virtual cookies even if it's wrong. Remember review and answer the two questions. Thanks guys we are out. PEACE!**


End file.
